Simone's Story
by RedTailedHawkens
Summary: ReUploaded: Who is Simone Sinclair? How does she feel about what happened with her and Emmett after the big game? Is she really the evil -beep- everybody thinks she is?


REPOSTED!: SO, When I last posted this story, I used the word bitch in the description and it go taken down. I apologize to those of you who enjoyed it. I am putting it back up now. I still have not made up my mind about whether or not to add to it because I think it works well on it's own. However, I am anxious to explore Simone's character. I hope she is still in the new season and that she and Toby do not break up. I love them. Enjoy!

Author's Note: Okay, so, this is my first Switched at Birth fan-fiction. I have loved the show from the beginning. I just watched Game On, and I felt the need to write this. It may just be a one – shot, or it may become longer. I have not decided yet. This story is about Simone. I read some reactions to what happened on the Internet, and I think that people are being a little to hard on Simone. She did not force or trick Emmett into doing anything. I do not agree with some of the stuff she has done in the past, but I do think she is an interesting character. I like her; do not ask me why because I have not clue, but I do. Maybe it is because everybody hates her. Maybe it is because she is so cute with Toby. I don't know. Anyway, this is Simone's story.

SPOILERS ! /DISCLAIMER: THE DIALOGE IS TAKEN FROM A SNEAK PEEK OF THE NEXT EPISODE. I DID NOT COME UP WITH IT: THE EPISODE JUST HAS NOT AIRED YET. IF YOU DO NOT WATCH SNEAK PEEKS, OR YOU DO BUT HAVE NOT WATCHED THIS ONE YET, I SUGGEST YOU DO NOT READ IT. EVERYTHING UP UNTIL SIMONE GETS THE DOOR IS MINE. AFTERWARDS, IT IS THE SNEAK PEEK!

Simone's Story

When Simone woke up, she felt the familiar sensation of being naked under sheets with a guy's arm slightly touching her skin. _Toby, _she thought, hopefully. She was still half asleep, trying to remember. Had they finally been together that way? She remembered inviting him, remembered him being upset with her. Had he showed up? No. He had not. She remembered getting a text. He did not want to come. He had not forgiven her. Maybe he never would. For some reason, she just kept alienating all the Kennish's. First, her childhood best friend, then her new friend, and now the guy that she was falling in love with. She sighed. She could imagine what had happened next. Between losing the game, losing Toby, and not being able to reconcile with Daphne, she had taken the vodka she had hoped her and Toby would be toasting with that night, and gotten herself completely plastered. She probably had found some one-night-stand guy to drown her troubles in. why did she always do this? Why did she always lose people who mattered to her, and try to comfort herself about the fact that she was unloved with meaningless, stranger sex?

Her head still hurt a little. She sat up, and looked over and one-night-stand guy. Then, she shot out of bed faster than she knew she could. This was not some stranger. She knew him. He was a friend of Daphne's; he was dating Bay. Suddenly, the night's events came flooding back to her. Finding him nursing his burn, offering to help him dress it. Going back up to her room. Taking care of his wound. Drinking together. Making out. Stripping each other. She felt like an ass. Cheating on Toby, assuming she was even still with Toby, with a random stranger was bad enough, but with this guy. With Bay's boyfriend! It was not as if Bay did not already have a million reasons to hate her. If Bay ever found out about this-

He started to stir. Their eyes met as he struggled to sit up, and Simone knew he was having the same horrible realization as she was. He shot out of bed, and they both started to gather their things. Bay's boyfriend did not take as long to get dressed, but boys had less to wear.

Simone was only half dressed when she heard the knocking on the door. She went to open it, Bay's boyfriend hiding behind it. She was relieved he had thought to do that. It was probably best they were not seen together, whoever was at the door.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Daphne on the other side. "Hey," she said, trying to sound casual.

"Hey. You got away last night before I could talk to you."

"I'm a sore loser, uh," Simone said slowly, searching for words as she shook her heads, "but you, played a great game." She added cheerily.

"Thanks." Daphne said kindly, "I'm sorry I accused you of trying to get me booted off the team. I shouldn't have assumed it was you." Yesterday, Simone would have killed to have Daphne talking to her, apologizing to her, possibly even forgiving her. She had missed her friend so much, and she knew she had screwed up. But today, all she wanted was to get rid of Daphne before she noticed anything was wrong. She shook her head and smiled, as if to say, _it's okay, in your place, I probably would have assumed that too, water under the bridge_. "Do you wanna, join me for breakfast?" and there it was, an olive branch. She was so close to getting everything back … and so close to losing it all over again.

"Oh, um," Simone started, pursing her lips, _say something, think, Come on, Simone, you might not get this chance again, _"Yeah, sure, I would, I would love to, but my shower's running. Can I meet you in twenty minutes?"

"No problem. I'll see you downstairs." Daphne said with a smile and walked off. She was so nice. Simone really hoped they could be friends again. But then, there was the elephant it the room, or rather, the best friend. Simone closed the door, and turned to him. He let out a sigh of relief.

"She didn't see you." he made some sign with his hands and walked over to the bed and started putting on his shoes, "I don't, understand what you're saying, but you should go." He looked at her, "Like now." Her desperation was apparent on her face, as well as the way she violently shook her head and shoulders. He finished putting on his stuff and ran up to the door. "Wait," she said, putting up her hands, indicating for him to stop, "let me make sure she's gone." She peeked her head out the door and examined the hallway. Then she opened the door and watched him walk out.

_Oh my god_, she thought_, what have I done._

Author's Note: I hope you liked it. If you want me to continue, let me know. And in case you are wondering, the reason I never refer to Emmett by name is because this is supposed to be from Simone's perspective, and I do not think she knows his name. Reviews are appreciated, and remember, it is my first fan-fiction for this show. I hope I portrayed Simone accurately. She is a tricky character, because she is so hard to read and we know so little about her.


End file.
